The present invention relates to a circuit board electrical connector. Especially, the present invention relates to a circuit board electrical connector having a ground terminal to be connected to a ground plate of a flat conductive member.
Patent Reference has disclosed a conventional circuit board electrical connector. In the conventional circuit board electrical connector disclosed in Patent Reference, a housing mounted on a circuit board includes a guide groove for inserting a flat conductive member in a direction substantially horizontal to the circuit board; and a plurality of flat signal terminals arranged in a width direction of the flat conductive member for contacting with and connecting to the flat conductive member. Patent Reference: Japanese Patent Publication No. 2006-134708A
When the flat conductive member includes a ground plate, the conventional circuit board connector has a ground terminal corresponding to the ground plate. In the conventional circuit board connector disclosed in Patent Reference, the ground terminal is provided adjacent to the signal terminals outside a region where the signal terminals are arranged. The ground terminal is formed of a curved sheet metal.
In the conventional circuit board electrical connector disclosed in Patent Reference, the ground terminal is provided adjacent to the signal terminals at both ends in the arrangement direction. Therefore, the number and the position of the ground terminal in the arrangement direction are limited, and it is difficult to optionally select according to a design. As a result, it is difficult to improve grounding and control electrical characteristics according to a signal speed.
In view of the problems described above, an object of the invention is to provide an electrical circuit board connector, in which it is possible to optionally change the number and a position of a ground terminal in a terminal arrangement direction.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description of the invention.